Alice Human Sacrifice
by Masters of Heartbreak
Summary: It didn't want to die. It was formless, without shape, but it wanted to live. And so the dream took the vulnerable and twisted into itself, learning, so it could become something more. Like in the story of the first human's mind, it named itself "Wonderland". And as such, they were the "Alices", who were sacrificed to keep it alive. They were the Alice Human Sacrifices.
1. First Alice

**This is based on the English version of Alice human Sacrifice by rockleetist on YouTube. 1st and 3rd Alice will be by MadHatterLilith. 2nd and 4th by SpottedLeaf9**

**We own nothing. And keep in mind, the dream is learning so "it's like a child's drawing, using all the wrong colors" as my co-writer puts it. We own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was searching; learning. It had yet to create a form of its own. Without form, it would soon die. But all around it were creatures who could give it what it wanted, creatures that chased after formless things like it.

What did they call them?

Ah, yes. Dreams.

* * *

**Woman Reported Missing Without Trace**

By: Yuzuki Yukari

Meiko Sakine, a 28 year old woman, disappeared from her apartment building under curious circumstances. She was reported missing by her employer who said she acted normally but had a few drinks after work. He claims to have called her home many times but found she could not be reached.

Her door was locked from the inside and the only other person with a key was her landlord who opened the door for the police and her boss. He is currently a suspect but the chances of him being the culprit, the police tell us, are low.

"Her house wasn't just locked from the inside but also barricaded. It would be impossible for her to have broken her way through," Megurine Luka, her landlord, informed us, "and the windows were nailed shut. She seems to have been afraid of something getting in but whatever she was afraid of…I can't even imagine how bad it would have to be."

So far their only lead is the odd card found on her pillow. It appears to be a normal playing card but police are puzzled to find that they cannot find the manufacturer of the card. As shown in in the included photo, it is a regular red spade but on the back it says "Alice" in red, possibly in blood. They are currently running it for fingerprints and DNA.

Meiko is reported to be a slight alcoholic with anger management problems. Her anger has never led to violent outbreaks but police still warn to approach her with caution if sighted.

"You really don't want to take a chance with people like her." The chief officer on the case, Gakupo Kamui, explained. "And if she's really as afraid as we think, she could potentially get dangerous. People have gotten hurt from people like her before and we want to prevent that no matter what."

If you have any details on the case, please inform the police as soon as possible.

* * *

It was a bizarre land, yes, but she soon found she could bend it to her will, even if only slightly. The first thing she changed was her lack of defense. So she commanded it to give her a weapon. And it obeyed, curious and not knowing of the human nature to assume that there is a threat to their life.

The brunette tested the weapon on her hand, making a small cut in her palm. But it was a deeper cut than she had expected and it bled profusely, spilling some of the blood on the ground, to be quickly absorbed by the soil.

Cursing, she swung the blade at everything in her path and was, only at first, surprised to find that everything bled just as she had.

The dream, slowly evolving, had not figured out why that should be strange. The creature, Meiko as she called herself, was living. And so were the plants and trees it'd created for her to interact with. If red liquid came from her wounds, then why should it not flow from their cuts as well? It only made sense.

The nameless dream found that her path of destruction wasn't something it could ignore. She was killing everything it created and undoing all of its progress. She needed to stop.

She needed to be ended.

As she continued to slaughter all the vegetation in her path, the land around her started plotting her demise. Her arm went up, sword in hand, to cut something aside, and the plan was put in motion.

A vine wrapped around her wrist, pulling her down as other plant life captured her and bound her so she could not retaliate as it strangled her. Around her, the trees and plants created a cage. When she was trapped, they let her go. She would serve as an embodiment of sin, reminding the dream what humans could become.

But no one would find her for the woods knew how to hide her, silence her. No one would ever know she truly existed. All they'd be able to base any suspicions of her existence on were the murderous wake she left behind, the trail of red that marked her descent into the dark woods.

Hidden in an woodland cage, even the new "humans" it created would never find her. It would create them to prevent this with the next one. The next person it chose to teach it.

* * *

If she, also a living creature, had a name, then why did the dream not? Yes, it decided, it'd give itself a name. Something from her mind stuck out from her mind. _Alice in Wonderland_.

A story of a young human who was lost in an odd world…it was what made it decide. This world, as it created itself little by little, would be named "Wonderland".

And she was only the first Alice of many.

* * *

**Keep in mind, it's only just learning so it'll imitate things but not quite understand them and get it wrong. So please, avoid reviewing to say "Trees don't bleed!" Yes, I know. Wonderland doesn't.**


	2. Second Alice

**This is the second Alice's story by Spottedleaf9. Once again, this is based off of Rockleetist's version of the song. We own nothing.**

* * *

**The Second Alice**

by Spottedleaf9

Not too long after the disappearance of Meiko, the world found itself being taken by storm. A young new singer appeared and he was wildly popular. This singer called himself Kaito. Everything about Kaito was blue; including his hair. But not all was well with Kaito for even as he sang for adoring masses, he longed for something more. For you see, while Kaito sang of places far away; he felt trapped.

Seeking a way out, he eventually decided to kill himself. The voices in head wouldn't silence themselves no matter how loud he sang and it was driving him crazy. So taking the pistol in his hand, he put one bullet into it and spun the chamber; the blue gun making a clicking noise as the empty spaces rolled past. "Goodbye." He grinned a sick, disturbed smile and pulled the trigger.

X

Wonderland had finished playing with Meiko. Having learned a great deal from this first toy, the dream knew that plants didn't bleed like Meiko. Taking this into consideration, Wonderland also generated itself a population; modeling it after the story in Meiko's head from which its name had come. Eventually the screams coming from the cage of grass fell silent. Wonderland hadn't realized that humans needed sustenance such as food and drink in order to carry on breathing.

Casting out its feelers into the world from which it had yanked Meiko, the dream felt another presence similar to hers. There was singer named Kaito who was miserable in his existence. He was just the right amount of snapped inside that Wonderland felt attracted to this. Reaching out, Wonderland pulled and the feeble human was trapped.

X

The people living in the apartment below Kaito heard a loud thud in the middle of the night. A complaint was sent out to the local police department. In the morning, cops busted down the locked and bolted door to burst into a perfectly kept house. It was if Kaito had never existed to use the place. Sitting there in the middle of the floor was a gun; oddly the metal was tinted a pearly blue like the singer's favorite color. In the chamber; a single unused bullet rested. Upon removing the projectile from the weapon; a curious thing was found. There was no gunpowder, but rather a roll of paper. Unfolding it, it was found to a playing card with a single blue diamond on it.

X

Kaito allowed his eyes to open and was aware that his head was pounding. Pain meant he could not be dead, right? Almost angry about this, he sat up and wished that he had someone to entertain. Having failed to die, the blue-haired singer simply wanted to perform more of his melancholy pieces. He'd always sung only the saddest of his own original works to his fans.

As Kaito walked down the golden bricked road, he came upon a castle. In it were people who had no ruler to govern their castle. Wishing to be entertained, they begged him to sing for them; grinning, the madman obliged.

Wonderland had its fun with Kaito, but was not pleased when the singer's lyrics caused the people of the court to start committing suicide or cutting. Angry, the dream had Kaito's voices silence him to death. This time, the bullet fired.

The gore from the shot covered half the court, staining the nearby roses blue, and the dream had to start again. Wonderland felt that this Alice had been a bit of a waste, but in his memory, the roses became blue all throughout the world it had created. The only other thing the dream felt it had learned was to stop allowing Alices to spawn weapons. The time, Alice had lasted about two months.

X

A missing person's report was filed. Kaito Shion was presumed dead and the world grieved; heartbroken teens missing his songs of bloodshed and pain.

X

Wonderland once again went on the hunt.

* * *

**And once again, please do not comment, "People don't bleed blue!" Yes, that is common knowledge. If you want to correct someone, correct the dream itself. **


	3. Third Alice

**This is the 3rd Alice's story by MadHatterLilith, based of rockleetist's english cover of the song "Alice Human Sacrifice". We own nothing and do not claim to either.**

* * *

Wonderland had evolved more. It now had a language of its own, a voice to call out to the humans with. It now had a way to invade their minds and found that the easiest to take were the younger, so uncertain, and filled with fear and self-loathing…

They were the best to take from their lives if it wished to learn about the most twisted parts of a human's mind. And no one would miss them either.

* * *

"Hey, Lilly, did you hear?" The blond haired beauty turned to look at her friend. "It turns out that that girl with the pigtails is actually emancipated! Even her family doesn't want her!" They snickered as they glanced at the girl in question.

She always hid her face from the others with a curtain of her blue-green hair. She hid it…but everyone already knew about the mark on her face. It was like a burn that stretched across her face, disfiguring her otherwise beautiful skin.

She was used to their whispers and laughter. She'd received nothing else her whole life. But she knew she was beautiful. Even if they couldn't see it, she was. But she also hated herself for it. Why couldn't it be something that was obvious, like with Lilly?

That part of her mind, the one filled with hate, was what allowed Wonderland in. It seeped into her and slowly invaded her like a parasite.

"_They should show you some respect." _It whispered her own thoughts to her soothingly, making her feel as though it were harmless, almost a friend. And she agreed with it. _"They should follow your every word."_

And she muttered, "And they should love me…" As if hypnotized, she reached for her bag. Holding the handle tight, she raised it over her head as she approached the ones who made fun of her constantly. Wonderland whispered to her as she hit them with the heavy bag, filled with textbooks.

She beat them half to death before Wonderland was sure that she was the one it wanted. She was submissive and easy manipulated. This Alice would not be such a waste.

* * *

That night, she vanished from her apartment as she slept. No one would realize she had gone for three full days. But when they did, they would find only a playing card in her place. This, the third unrelated victim of the "Alice Disappearances", was replaced with the green clover. Once again, the back of the card read, "Alice" in red.

* * *

This Alice, Miku, was very different in comparison to the other two. They used the world's want to learn against it, making it give them weapons for "self-defense" while all this one wanted was for the mark to disappear. All she had asked for was to be beautiful.

And so, eager to learn, Wonderland bowed to her wish. She was indeed beautiful without the mark, easy to adore. And so, the makeshift people the dream had created flocked to her, bowing to her every wish.

At one point, a peculiar thought passed through Miku's mind. Wonderland, having started to become a part of her, heard it. She…What was the word? It was short…but so big. It was an emotion, something it had yet to even start to grasp.

Ah yes, it was love. That's what it was called. As for what it was, Wonderland was still clueless, but she loved being here. She loved Wonderland. She loved how people bowed to her wish, gave her everything she wanted, even caving to her sickest, dirtiest thoughts and desires.

Having learned the idea of kingdoms from her mind, it had created them, countries with kings who ruled over the poor. They were cheap imitations of what it had seen in her mind but they seemed to please her nonetheless.

She went to see those kings, enchanting them with her beauty, and seducing them. They obeyed her and came to see her in the night. And so, she rose to power by seducing them into giving her everything she asked for. As she accumulated power and respect, Wonderland constructed a kingdom of her own for her.

She became queen of a new kingdom but soon that kingdom expanded, the kings stepping down, allowing her to rule for them instead. Dressed in green robes, she looked over the peasants, pretending to be kind to them despite seeing them as nothing more than chess pieces that served her faithfully.

She didn't want to leave Wonderland. That much was clear. But the dream soon found it was no longer learning anything from her. She had become useless to it. As such, it decided that Miku was perfect to experiment on.

Despite Wonderland being only a dream, the dreamers were still awake. They didn't need as much sleep anymore so they rarely found themselves dreaming. But as she enjoyed her afternoon tea, Miku found herself inside a second dream.

It had taken Meiko and Kaito slowly, invading their minds with small flashes at a time as it tried to swallow them completely. But since it found itself with a voice, it hadn't needed to do that with the green eyed Alice.

Her biggest fear since she came to Wonderland was that she would stop being loved. That she would slowly age, her beauty decaying. Without her beauty, she believed, was all she had to make her a beloved queen.

Without it, she'd be the old Miku again, a victim of bullying, a freak, hated…And no one would love her, just like back then. So Wonderland showed her the future that awaited her, the very thing she hated. It drove her insane because it showed it to her more than once.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw it. Every time she smiled, it flashed behind her eyes. The fear drove her insane, tearing her mental stability in two. Acting kind to win the love of those below her, she began to hate her own rule. They'd notice as she grew older. They'd notice...because all eyes were always on her.

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to die so she lived in fear and self-hate for all of her years.

* * *

This Alice brought something new to Wonderland and it was grateful for that. She'd also taught it the limits of a human's mind, showing it how much a person could take before they became twisted and corrupted by fear and hate.

Ad for that, it was grateful and showed her mercy, allowing her to continue to live all her years in Wonderland, forever a queen and forever at war with herself and her own fate which would not let her rest.

Wonderland looked for a new Alice…

…and two it found.

* * *

**Next is Spottedleaf9 with the twins. And yes, in this version, Miku did slut her way up to queenship. That doesn't mean I have anything against her. I quite like Miku, actually. **


	4. Fourth Alices

**An: Sorry this took so long. My life got crazy hectic. Oh who am I kidding, no one reads these stories anyway…. :( Anyway, I finally found time to get back to you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Again, sorry for the wait if you actually did stick with us there. P.S: I know that the Kagamine "twins" are actually the same person. I just changed it to suit my story. Also, it's kind of different from previous chapters. I changed the writing style. Sorry if that bothers you, but it just couldn't be told the same way with two different Alices.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Fourth Alice**

**by Spottedleaf9**

Having found it's next playthings, Wonderland wasted no time in acquiring them. The Kagamine twins….It found their appearance amusing; never having seen two humans look exactly alike and yet be two entirely different entities.

**x**

When Kagamine Len finally awoke from the deepest, most uneasy sleep he'd ever had, he discovered he was no longer cuddled up to his mirror image and closest friend; his friend, Rin. Sitting up unsteadily, Len was unaware that the very air watched his movements. Wonderland was alive and it was most certainly watching him.

"Len?" He heard his sister groan as she rolled over and sat up as well. "Where the hell are we?" Len didn't answer as he surveyed the landscape around them. It was dotted with blue roses of all things. What did get his attention was when Rin gasped in surprise behind him.

Whirling about on the spot, he turned to see what was potentially wrong now. Instead, he was greeted by the strange sight of his twin looking up at the sky. Floating lazily down and almost as if it had a mind of it's own to carry a purpose with, was a single, small rectangle. It landed on the delicate bridge of Rin's nose and balanced there only a moment before falling off.

Len caught it before it could float the rest of the way to the ground and held it up to inspect. "This...this is the ace of hearts. A playing card? Blue roses? What next?" He frowned.

"Len, look on the back! There's something written on it…" Turning it over, he saw that she was right. Half obscured by the tangled red vines that normally decorated the back of a playing card, was a small message. 'Come to the castle.'

That was it. That was all it said. With horror, Len realized that his fingers stuck in the writing as he tried to pull them away. It was wet, like ink. Then he smelled copper and realized that the crimson color wasn't simply a different shade of red than the cover art. It was blood, and what's more it was still fresh. Repulsed, he cast it to the ground.

Wonderland, angered by this, knew that it was time to manipulate them or they would never end up doing what it wanted for them to do. Whispering vaguely in their heads, the dream suggested that they should run wild through it.

Len, being a witty younger brother, was skeptical of this voice and tried to dismiss Rin wasn't going to have any of that, and being the older sibling, she got what she wanted. They followed the thought that had suddenly appeared in their heads. Wandering about, they opened doors and closed them. Entering and searching, looking for something they weren't sure actually existed.

It was noon when they finally stopped. By this time, they had found themself in the third set of woods since the time they'd arisen from their slumber. It was now clear that they weren't dreaming at all. Things were bad; they were both hungry and on the edge of delirium. What the twins really need was food and water. There, under a tree, they spotted a blanket spread perfectly between two large bushes of brilliantly blue roses. Not questioning this, they rushed toward it, eager to sit when they say that it held a basket; propped open to show it was filled to the brim with picnic foods. There was also a tea kettle filled with what could only be tea.

**x**

Back in the real world, Wonderland had left its mark on the lives of the now missing children. About midday, the same time the twins found a mysteriously and conveniently placed tea party for two, the nanny crept quietly into their room to clean it. She had hoped to find it empty of children, and that she did. But what she did not want to find was one of the playing cards that had been on the news in direct connection to the rash of disappearances. Dismayed, she gathered up her courage and went to notify the parents that one of the cards had been found in their own home. The Kagamine twins were gone from the Earth, just as Meiko and the notably more famous Kaito Shion had gone.

**x**

Wonderland had realized it could materialize itself in a literal form. For itself, the dream chose a tiny gray doll; somewhat akin to something Miku had known as a voodoo doll in her thoughts. This form appealed to the dream, for it felt fitting that Wonderland should appear dirty and gray and almost falling apart. That was the proper way to show that Wonderland was thing to frightened of. It wouldn't do to be cuddly like a teddy bear. Teddy bears got not fear, and what Wonderland wanted was more fear. It wanted so much fear that it went from a perfumed dream on one night of a person's memory to a ghastly nightmare that lasted their entire lives.

**x**

Len wasn't sure when he came to the conclusion that he and Rin were so hopelessly lost. There had been something in the tea that made the world dip and sway alarmingly under their feet as it spun sickeningly around them. When this had worn off, he found that he and his twin were far from where they had started and had no clue or way to get back to that point. What he did know was the Rin had stopped walking and needing his help. He'd been carrying her in his arms for the last hours. Or maybe it had been days. He could no longer make out any kind of time. That didn't really matter. What mattered to him was actually getting somewhere. It was maddening that the forests had no end. Where one would end, another would start, the trees growing ever more skeletal.

The surroundings only grew more and more scary; like something out of a horror movie; something that had long been neglected and left to be forgotten by the world, but wasn't going anywhere despite that. Finally, something changed in the endless, dreary landscape of trees and grass and path.

There, ahead of the young boy was a red path. It appeared to be rusty and smelled heavily of something rotted. Behind him, a small gray doll followed, watching with a morbid, blood thirsty sense of anticipation. Wonderland was already closing in for the kill.

**x**

The last thing Len was ever aware of was the stench of rot had grown stronger. So strong, that when he looked up from Rin's limp face in his cradled arms, he was not surprised to see a corpse dressed in red standing before him. It held a razor sharp sword at it's side; stained the same rusty red as the grassy path he'd foolishly stumbled up to. "Of course. It's bloody grass. I should've known better really."

They never even screamed.

**x**

Through playing with people, Wonderland decided it was time for the next step. It was going to invade reality in this new, nightmarish form. Wonderland was going to become the world's end; an apocalypse that had started as tiny, wisp of a dream; scared only of disappearing from a fragile existence.


	5. Wonderland

**So, this was just me trying to write a good end for this so it's probably not going to be that great lol I'm working on doing some of the other songs that I've wanted to do for a while but since I also have the fics on MadHatterLilith to worry about you might not get many of my new stories for a while. Plus Spottedleaf9 is really busy and life is crazy for her right now so...Yeah.**

**Um, if you like this one, we've done other vocaloid songs:**

**Witch Hunt (By both of us)**

**Crime and Punishment (Spottedleaf9)**

**Cruel Clocks (by me, MadHatterLilith)**

**So check them out if you're interested. So, on to the final chapter. we own nothing and aim to make no profit off of this. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Alice Human Sacrifice: Wonderland**

**by: MadHatterLilith**

* * *

Humans.

They were twisted and killed so easily, their minds filled with sweet fear and hopes of escape. Those feelings, nightmarish thoughts let it come searching through their minds, wondering what it meant to be alive. That's how it started. Wanting to stay alive, to stop fading away, it reached out and claimed a first victim, the warrior of red.

She had seemed perfect at first. The perfect one to teach it what it meant to be alive…but her anger shocked it. Wonderland didn't understand. So it lead her through the forest and with sword in hand, she followed, leaving behind her the path of red.

It had learned so much from the first but it wasn't enough.

The second's pain was irresistible. Though he drew many who longed and lusted after him, he was trapped, wanting only freedom. That pain, his songs, like cries for freedom, also drew in Wonderland. Its first toy forgotten, it captured the feeble man.

As he wandered through the dream, he taught it more about humans. He taught it how simple melodies could confuse the mind, corrupt the makeshift population and coax the false humans into suicide, depression, and self-harm. Angered, the dream fulfilled his original wish…To die.

But to forever remember him, the blood that splattered over the roses dried blue, forever dying the flower's petals his color, all throughout the dream. What a waste, it thought. What a waste.

The third was a twisted girl but the twisted thoughts; rage, hate, and pain, were what lead it to her. Oh how lovely it had been while it lasted. Her contribution to Wonderland was one she gave out of love. Yes, she loved it, being trapped away with no hope of escape.

She craved love in return. So Wonderland fixed the humans, the not quite people, into ones capable of loving her return. But she soon had no more to offer. That twistedness inside her had died when she grew to love the nightmare.

Wonderland let her drive herself insane once more; feasting upon the constant supply of delicious emotions she had to offer as she trapped herself in her own nightmare within an ever growing nightmare.

It was fascinated to discover the two twins who were unwanted in their world. Humans still puzzled it, looking the same yet being so very different. Wonderland crept its way into their minds as they uneasily slept but was unprepared for the brother's skepticism and his reluctance to be manipulated.

Perhaps it had begun to become a bit human itself, for it was enraged by their resistance and how they searched endlessly for an exit. As it fed them, learning its lesson from Meiko's fate, it decided that the first Alice, the woman of red, may once again have a use here.

It lured them to the forest, with the twins under the influence of the tea, where the trees were mostly dead, corrupted by what was caged nearby. It was an almost long forgotten place, uncared for, a rotten smelling red path under the feet of the blond child as he carried the doll like body of his sister through the dark woods. Unknown to him, Wonderland itself was watching him, fascinated. And its fascination grew when the red woman, the first Alice it had ever toyed with loomed over him and the realization dawned on him only a moment before he and his sister were slaughtered without a scream.

But now they were all gone and it had grown itself a new form. It was now alive and nothing would ever threaten it again. Though immobile in the physical sense, it could still seep into the minds of whoever passed it.

* * *

It lied there, probing the minds of the humans, looking for good prey when it happened. Wonderland, now a seemingly abandoned doll on the side of a street was picked up by a pure, innocent child. This, it decided, would be where it all started.

"Mommy!" The small, red haired girl ran to her mother. "Look what I found!" Her mother looked at it, first in disgust. The doll was dirty, gray and falling apart at the seams. But the little girl seemed to already be attached to it so she smiled instead.

"We'll just have to clean it up then…" Her daughter nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

In Wonderland, a world inside the doll, one you could peer into through the beady black eyes, a wind gently stirred, sounding almost like a giggle. Carried on that gentle wind was a whisper,

"Thank you for your sacrifices, my human Alices."

* * *

**If you even bothered to read this far, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did. Bye-Bye~!**


End file.
